Summer Love
by awildfangirlappeared
Summary: First ever fanfiction. Just a one shot about Gary and Misty.


**Gary Misty Fanfiction – Egoshipping Summer Love**

"Cerulean City Gym Leader, I like that title"_ thought Misty to herself. Out loud she yelled "Bye Ash and don't forget to visit".She walked around the empty gym, suddenly feeling lonely. She had gotten used to being around Ash and Brock. She sighed. With her sisters away on their tour for who knew what she was all alone. _

That had been five years ago and since then Ash had called her all of twice. Oh yes she was sure he was busy conquering the world, becoming the very best and catching every pokemon that existed blah blah blah. But would it take that much effort to make a simple phone call every now and then? Misty had had a hang up on Ash when they had journeyed together. But now after his long list of dubious conquests May, Dawn, and that stupid Iris and her stupid purple hair, she was totally and completely over Ash Ketchum. Well that was a lie to herself he still held a stupid, special place in her heart. No matter how much she tried to get rid of it.

Misty loved being a gym leader. Honing her skills, battling every day, but she missed the freedom of travelling and everything else that came when one started their first journey. She also missed meeting guys that were over the age of 10.

"_I'll admit it," _thought Misty _"I miss being hit on. I also miss meeting guys that wanted to something from me, other than a gym badge."_ She smiled to herself, feeling glad once again that no one could hear her thoughts.

A chime rang signaling someone had entered the gym. She sighed bracing herself for another 10 year old that hadn't heard the definition of "type advantage". She pulled herself out of the pool in search of a towel. After a few minutes of searching she managed to extract from under a pile of inner tubes. Tying it around her hips like a skirt she headed towards the lobby. _"Seriously"_ she wondered _"where are they learning anything about pokemon? Your charmander vs my starmie equals waste of time for me. Yes, little children perish song is a very handy move. No it is not a good idea to use that move when it's your last pokemon."_

She finally reached the lobby put to her surprise no one was there.

"Hello?" she called out "any one out here?"

"Well, my, my you little ginger vixen," said a voice from out the shadows "to think all these years ago, no one would've ever that little Misty Waterflower would turn into a hot piece of ass."

At this, Misty blushed slightly at the compliment and slapped the boy for the insult.

"Ow!" exclaimed the boy stepping out of the shadows " this is the greeting I get after not seeing you in so long?"

Misty took in the chestnust spikes and the mischievous eyes staring back at her.

"Gary Oak"

"In the flesh"

"Well, well Gary is that a fishing rod in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

The brunette didn't even bother denying it "What can I say? I like what I like" an arrogant smirk worked its way across its way across his handsome face.

Misty rolled her eyes, her palms itching for her mallet. But she refrained herself. "What brings you all the way out to Cerulean?" She felt herself blush under Gary's gaze. The way he was staring at her brought back more memories from last summer.

"Oh this and that. Mostly for Gramps though, he has me delivering some parcels around Kanto."

"Well can I help you with something then? Because I really am quite busy. Say what you want Oak, but my gym doesn't crush the hopes and dreams of young trainers easily. I owe it all to my Starmie–"

"Let's get back together" said Gary abruptly, (super) effectively cutting Misty off.

Misty stood slightly shocked for a moment, not sure what to say. Involuntarily her mind wandered to Ash. Having a relationship with Ash and… well other things. She tried to form words, to brush him off like it was a joke. But those glittering chips of emeralds staring at her made the blood rush to her cheeks. She let her eyes wander, taking in the planes of his face. The angular jaw and cinnamon spikes resting on his head. Her eyes came to a rest over his soft lips. She felt her cheeks get even warmer as memories of Gary and his skilled tongue came rushing back. She realized that after all this she still hadn't said anything. She'd just been standing there staring at him, like a crazy person. So instead of playing it cool, such a strong point of hers, she said part of truth.

"We tried Gary. And it didn't work, besides you've got a career as a researcher ahead of you and I doubt that means you can stay here in Cerulean. Because you know I can't leave my gym. You were the one that said you didn't want to try long distance" _And I was the one that couldn't let go of Ash_

As if reading her mind Gary said "its Ashy-Boy still isn't it?"

Misty didn't reply. "You know what Gary? You were a jackass anyways when we were dating. So go screw yourself and leave me alone. I might've loved you at one point but that was the past. Get out of my life. Leave me alone, I never want to see you again. You were selfish and a jerk and you broke my heart when you said we were just a fling" she cried trying her best to inject as much venom into her words. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She turned away so Gary couldn't see her face. She knew that that was a lie too. She was just as much at fault because she couldn't get Ash out of her head.

Gary walked towards the door without a single word. He stopped just as he reached the door frame turned around and smirked at her. "Well just know I'll always love you Mist. Say what you want but I'll never forget the summer we spent together. I know you won't. How could you with the way you were always yelling my name?" With that he walked out the door, chuckling to himself quietly.

Misty dropped to her knees, feeling more alone than ever. She felt a confusing mixture of anger at Gary and melancholy that left her crying and she wasn't quite sure why. Seeing Gary had brought back an ache in her heart. She sat down on the floor crying, confused and lonely. More than anything she wanted someone to talk to.

After her tears had dried and left sticky marks on her cheeks picked herself off the floor and got dressed. She picked up her yellow sundress and slipped it over her head. She breathed in the fresh citrus scent and glanced out the window. Summer had just started in Kanto. Grabbing a pair of shoes she wandered down to the lobby and made her way out to Cerulean Cape.

She stood leaning against the rail, breathing in the smell of fresh water. Entranced by the city light's reflection on the water. She was regretting her earlier outburst at Gary. The truth was she wanted Gary back more than anything. But getting him back meant admitting why they broke up in the first place again. And Misty was too proud to go back to Gary and ask for him back. Her thoughts flitted to Ash again. What he was doing, where he was. She wondered for the millionth time what it was she like about him. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't realized someone had come up next to her.

"You know this used to be our spot".

Misty turned around to find herself face to face with Gary… again. Her heart sped up at the sight of him, the sun setting behind him. The same way it used to speed up for Ash. Stop thinking about Ash she told herself.

"You know Misty, I don't believe you. Say what you want, but I think you still want me."

He was met with silence.

He leaned into towards her, pushing her back into the railing. "You don't have to say anything, just tell me if you want me to stop." His words were warm on her skin, making her feel flushed for more than one reason.

Gary placed his hands gently on Misty's waist, he knelt his head towards her neck gently blowing on her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He leaned in slowly towards her neck "Tell me when". His talented tongue ran the length her neck. Her already sensitive skin was heating under his touch. He left a trail of light kisses up her neck making his way to her mouth. "I don't hear anything Misty" smiled Gary his mouth centimetres from hers.

"Oh shut up Gary". With that the last of her resolve shattered, along with the part of her heart that held Ash Ketchum. She pulled Gary by the front of his shirt and kissed with all the desperation and loneliness she'd been feeling for all those months. The sky poured rain, drenching them from head to toe. But Misty didn't care, she let her hands trail underneath Gary's shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath. All of Gary's previous gentleness and playfulness was gone. He attacked Misty, making up for the last 10 months of being apart. Water was running down her dress, Gary's warm hands slipped underneath, pulling at the top of her bikini. He pinned her body against the railing, exploring Msity's body.

Misty finally pulled apart "As much as I enjoy this want to move this back to my gym? I'd like to take you up on your offer. Let's see if you can keep well on your promise." waggling her eyebrows.

"Get ready to scream my name Red."

Misty was lying in her bed, her head resting against Gary's shoulder comfortably.

"Gary, what does this mean for us now? I can't leave my gym. And you can hardly stay here all the time."

"Well there's been some interesting reports on a rare pokemon in cerulean cave, so I volunteered to be the researcher on this project. You're not getting rid of me that easy Misty."

"So you're staying in Cerulean?"

"For the foreseeable future, mind if I crash at your place?"

"Sure I can think of lots of fun things we can do. I think this calls for a celebration" said Misty. She rolled on top of Gary straddling his waist. "Think you're up for it?"

A/N So that was my first fanfiction ever. Tell me what you think like it hate, netural like Switzerland about it? Gimme a review! I hope you enjoyed that I'll try to work on improving!


End file.
